Janny
by love janny
Summary: A Jac and Jonny fanfic! She isn't very far along in her pregnancy here.
1. Pain, discomfort, sickness and dizziness

Jonny was standing at the nurse's station when Mo came up to him and looked concerned. "What's wrong Mo" Jonny asked with great concern.

"It's not you it's your pregnant girlfriend" Mo started to explain. "I have just seen her walking into her office and she looked rather pale. You should go and talk to her"

Jonny ran to Jac's office and quietly opened the door. As he walked in he saw her on the sofa with her head in her knees.

"Jac are you alright?" He asked her as he moved towards the sofa and sat down next to her.

"I'm fine" she says as she lifts her head slowly out of her knees.

"Well you could have fooled me. Look at you. You look like you're in pain and you are so pale" He said putting his hand round her waist and pulled her towards him. Any normal day she wouldn't of let him do that but today was different. "Jac come on you can tell me anything you know."

"Well. I do feel slightly ill and yes I am in pain." Jac said being very open for once.

"Well where is your pain?" He asked very quietly so that no one would of heard that the ice queen was in pain as they would gossiping about it all day and he knew she wouldn't want that.

She put her hand on her stomach "It could only just be my endometriosis" she said as he put his free had on her stomach.

"When do you finish?" he says whilst rubbing her stomach to see if that took away some of the pain.

"At 12" she said as she felt the pain ease away.

"Right that's in a hour and a half so till then you stay in here and relax. I finish at 12 so I will take you home." To his relief she didn't reply but she curled back up into a ball like when he walked in. "The pain come back again" She nodded and her rubbed her stomach again which eased the pain a bit. "See you in a while."

Half an hour later and Jonny came back to find Jac still in the same position. All of a sudden she got up and ran out of her office and into the ladies toilets. Little did she know that Jonny had followed her all the way there and was holding back her hair. Jonny could see that Jac was too weak to pick herself back up and so he flushed the toilet and helped her up.

"You alright now Jac" He asked as he put his arm around her waist. Just after he said that Jac was just about to reply but was interrupted by Mo walking in.

"You alright Jac? You don't look well at all" Said Mo as nice as she had ever been towards Jac.

"I'm fine" Jac said very quietly.

"She's not fine" said Jonny interrupting Jac "In fact she was just sick"

"Right well don't you think you should go home Jac?" Said Mo staring at Jac

"I'm fine ok so just leave me alone" Says Jac as she storms out of the toilets followed by Jonny. Jonny followed Jac into her office were she curled back up into the same position again. Jonny went a sat down next to her and put one arm behind her back and one on her stomach as she looked to be in a huge amount of pain again. There was a silence in the room till Elliot opened the door to see Jac looking like a ghost and in pain and Jonny trying to comfort her.

"You alright Jac?" He sounded very concerned.

"Jac was in too much discomfort to answer him so Jonny answered for her. "She really isn't ok she has been sick already and she is in a lot of discomfort."

"Well you two head of, I'm sure me and Mo will be fine taking on your work load for an hour." Said Elliot as Jonny got up and got Jac's locker key from her top draw. Failing to realise that Jac was asleep he left her office quietly to get her handbag and Grey hoodie from her locker.

As he entered the room her then realised that Jac was asleep so he wrapped the hoodie around her and picked her up and whispered "Thank you" to Elliot as he left. With Jac in his arms he made his way towards the car.


	2. At Jac's house

Jonny carried Jac all the way to the car without waking her up. He lay her over the back seats of his car, put her hoddie over her arms and top half of her body and put her handbag by her feet on the floor. He drove them all the way over to her house. On arrival at her house he didn't want to wake her up so he picked her up again with her hoodie on top of her and her handbag. But before doing so he went to open the door to her flat first. As he carried her in he carefully placed her on her bed and covered her up in her quilt and left her. He went and sat in the front room watch the TV.

Jonny got up about half an hour after putting her into her bed to go and check on her. As he walked in he saw that similar position he had seen when he was at work.

"Jac" He said as to make sure she was awake. She whispered something in response but Jonny couldn't quite hear what she said.

"Why didn't you say you was awake I would of come and sat with you." He said climbing on the bed next to her.

"I couldn't shout you because I feel too ill and I couldn't get up because I'm in so much pain I can't walk." Is what she replied. He left the room and she wondered why. He soon came back in but he brought a glass of water and a hot water bottle with him.

"Here you go" He said putting the hot water bottle on her stomach where he knew it hurt and gave her the glass of water.

"Thanks" she whispered as she sipped some water then but the glass on her bedside table.

"Jac lie down as it will help get rid of the pain a bit quicker." He said as he helped her lie down slowly and he placed the water bottle where he knew it hurt and he lay down behind here, holding the water bottle in place. Just as he did so he saw her desperate attempt to get up. He knew she was going to be sick so he helped her up and into the bathroom where she was soon vomiting. He sat behind her so that she wasn't leaning against the cold wall. Once she had finished vomiting he helped her back up and into the bedroom. He got her settled back down into the position she was in before.

Jac soon fell asleep again even though it was only quarter past 1. So Jonny just lay there just in case. As he was watching her his phone started ringing. He answered it… It was Mo.

Mo: Hello Jonny Mac

Jonny: Alright Mo! He said whispering as not to wake Jac up.

Mo: Yeah fine just calling to see how Jac is.

Jonny: At the minute she's fine because she is asleep but she has just been sick and has had a lot of her endometriosis pains but MR T says that that's normal.

Mo: Poor Jac. Tell her me and Elliot have agreed that you both can have the week of and we will cover for you.

Jonny: Thank you got to go she's waking up… Bye

Mo: Bye

Jonny ends the call.

"You feel any better yet Jac?" He said as he helped her to sit up and he had one had behind her back as he could see that Jac didn't have the strength to keep herself up and one hand on her stomach as he removed the water bottle to refill it when they had done.

"I still feel really ill" she started "But my pains have gotten a lot weaker." She said resting her head on his shoulder as she didn't even have the strength to keep her own head up.

"Let's go and watch a film or something in the living room." Said Jonny and Jac nodded. Jonny got of the bed and carried Jac into the living room and he went back to fetch her hot water bottle which he refilled on the journey back and her glass of water…


	3. How long will she sleep for?

In the living room she sat up with her head in her knees. Jonny sat behind her with one of his hands on her stomach and the other one flicking through the TV till they found the news. He then played the controller down and put the other had on her stomach. He could see she was in pain so he gently got up and got her some painkillers and sat behind her again. Eventually the pain subsided and she lay back to lean on Jonny.

"Pain eased of yet?" Jonny asked as he put his hands on her stomach for comfort. She nodded as she felt really sick and so didn't want to talk. "Still feeling ill?" She nodded again.

A phew minutes later she got up and ran to the bathroom. Soon followed by Jonny. He grabbed her pony tail in one hand and rubbed her back with the other. "You alright now?" Jonny asked. She vomited again. "I will take that as a no." She vomited again before flushing and getting up with Jonny's help as she still has no strength.

She whispered "Thanks" to Jonny for helping her up and into the living room.

When in the living room they returned to how they were. He gave her the glass of water and she lay down but that didn't last very long. She was soon up again with her head in her knees. Jonny sat up with her and put his hands on her stomach. Tears ran down her face. "Don't cry" He said whipping the tears from her eyes. "You look tiered come here" He put her head slowly on his upper body and he put his hands on top of hers on her stomach.

She soon fell asleep. He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom and but her on the bed under the duvet.

She was asleep but for how long?


	4. That morning

It was 3 o'clock and Jac woke up to a similar feeling. Feeling of nausea. She would usually have got up and gone into the bathroom but Jonny had one of his hands around her abdomen and one hand under her head and she didn't want to wake him. So she lay there, so still, so quite hoping it would pass. But no so she quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. Her running into the bathroom woke Jonny up so he quickly followed her. She started heavily vomiting.

He could do nothing but sit behind her and try and comfort her by rubbing her back.

"Hey" He started "It's alright"

As she finished she quickly rose to her feet. A little too quickly. She felt dizzy and she started swaying. Jonny quickly grabbed her before she hit the ground and pulled her into a cuddle. He placed her back into bed before going into the kitchen and getting her a glass of water. As he gave her the glass of water she whispered "Thanks" before he got into the other side of the bed. Rubbing her back with one hand and he had one hand around her abdomen.

Just as he thought she was asleep she shot up and gave out a little groan. He got up and slipped his legs either side of her and put both his hands around her abdomen. Gently rubbing in circular motions as to try and ease the pain.

As the pain subsided she lay back onto him. She then fell asleep so he moved out of the way and placed her gently down onto her side. The rest of the night went without and issues.

Or did it?

As 6:30 soon came Jac's alarm went of. Jonny wondered why she hadn't turned it of. He turned over to find Jac wasn't there. He soon shot up turned of the alarm and ran into the bathroom to find her sat by the toilet in a ball with a pillow behind her head and a blanket over her. He knew she had been crying by the red around her eyes. He didn't want to wake her but he had to. He sat next to her.

"Jac… Jac" He said whilst gently rocking her. She murmured in response. "Hey, your alarm went off"

"Best get up then." She whispered

"Are you sure you want to got to work today" He asked whilst getting up and giving her a hand up. She nodded. "Well don't do anything too major will you?" She shook her head.

They went into the bedroom and Jac picked up her clothes for the day and went into the bathroom.

Jonny figured that she didn't want him to see her stomach but asked anyway. "Why have you gone into the bathroom to get changed?"

"Cause…" She paused "I…I..." She started vomiting. Jonny heard her and ran in. He put his hand on her back and rubbed it gently. Luckily she had got changed.

As she finished he flushed the toilet, put the toilet seat down and placed her gently on there.

"Are you sure you want to go to work?" He asked again. "You look really pale" He said placing his hand on her cheek. She nodded. "Alright" He sighed. "You ready?"

She nodded again. He helped her up and said "Well then let's go"

He helped to her to the car and gently put her into the passenger seat then placing himself gently into the driver's seat as not to shake the car. He then drove away heading for Holby.


	5. I can't take it anymore (part 1 of 2)

At Holby Jac slowly got out the car. Jonny ran round to her and put his hand round her waist and locked the car. They walked together just as slow as each other and much to Jonny's surprise she didn't try and remove his hand.

Up on Darwin Jonny lead Jac into the locker room and they got changed into there scrubs and just like earlier on Jac faced away from Jonny but Jonny left it knowing that she wasn't in a talkative mood as his 10 minute journey to work completely silent.

They left the locker room and he placed his hand around her waist and walked towards her office. Everyone stopped and stared in shock but Jac didn't remove his hand or say anything.

As they entered the office Jac slowly moved Jonny's hand and sat down putting her knees up against her chest, putting her hand on her abdomen and putting her head in her knees. "Are you alright?" Jonny asked Jac in a rather concerning voice. She nodded. "Right ok…" He paused "Well I better be getting on with some work, page me if you need anything" He said leaving the room and quietly shutting the door.

10 minutes after Jonny had left the room, Elliot had walked in to collect some patient files and saw Jac in the same position she was in before but crying. He paged Jonny and walked up to her and put his hand around her shoulder. She jumped and wiped the tears from her eyes. "You alright Jac." He said removing his hand.

"Fine thanks Elliot" She whispered

"Jac, I have worked with you for years now and I know you not alright. It's not like you to cry."

"Yh well you weren't meant to see that…." She said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"Well I did see it Jac." He said leaning on her desk hoping she would tell him the truth.

"Don't you have patients to see?" She said rather angrily. And Elliot left the room.

Jac started crying again. As he left the room he came across Jonny about to enter their office.

"Mr Hope what's wrong?" He said acting rather concerned.

"Well that's the thing I don't know." Elliot paused. "She was crying, she looked rather pale and had her hand around her abdomen so I was concerned for her but as per usual she blocked me out and said nothing. So with you and her, well you know together I hoped you could talk to her."

"Yeah sure." He said just about to enter their office. "Thanks Elliot" Elliot nodded and Jonny entered the room. He saw Jac sitting on her chair with her knees in her chest and her head in her knees, crying. She didn't know Jonny had entered. "Hey what's up?" He said sitting on the arm of her chair and putting his arm around her. This startled Jac and she wiped her eyes and shot her head up.

"What are you doing here…? Don't tell me Elliot sent you." She said removing his hand.

"As a matter of fact he didn't." He lied. "So anyway what's wrong.

"Doesn't matter" She said standing up and walking towards the office door. All of a sudden a wave of dizziness hit her and she collapsed to the floor. Jonny ran to her, picked her up and placed her gently on the sofa.

"Well you can neither tell me what's wrong or I get Mr Hansen in here." Jonny said trying to convince her to tell him what's wrong.

"Fine" She sighed "I have been in pain all day and my tablets aren't working… I can't handle it anymore." She started crying.

"Hey, Hey looks it alright" He pulled her into a cuddle and he laid her head onto his chest. All of a sudden she shot up in pain and screamed so loud that Mo came running in wondering what the hell was going on.

As she walked in she saw Jac on the floor curled up in pain, crying and Jonny trying his hardest to comfort her.

"What's wrong Jac?" she quickly ran towards Jac. Jac couldn't the get the words out of her mouth because she was in so much pain.

"She's in pain and her tablets aren't doing anything." He said still trying to comfort her. But this time the pain wasn't subsiding. Mo got up and got her phone out. "What are you doing?" He asked mo whilst trying to calm Jac down.

"Paging Michael and Calling Mr T and telling them to get her immediately." She said with a hint of panic in her voice.

"Can I ask, why Michael?" He said speaking aloud.

"Because he knows Jac best and he knows how to calm her down." She said as Mr T answered the phone. Within 2 minutes of paging Michael he was in her office.

"Jac, listen to me calm down alright." Michael started. "Can anyone tell me what the hell is wrong with her and why she is crying?" He finished whilst rubbing her back.

"She has been in pain all day but she never said anything to me." Jonny started. "Her meds aren't working and this last set of shooting pains just hasn't subsided." He said whilst moving round the front of her and rubbing her arms.

"Have you called her gynaecologist?" He said trying to help her pain subside but it wasn't working.

"Who Mr T? He's on his way up." Said Mo after just coming of the phone to him.

"Michael, Why hasn't the pain subsided?" He said rubbing her abdomen to try and help the pain subside.

"I don't know Jonny. I really don't know." He said as him and Jonny both have tears in there eyes. Then there was a knock at the door and Mr T walked in.


	6. I can't take it anymore (part 2 of 2)

Mr T walked in and said in a very casual voice. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"Are you blind or something?" Jonny, Michael and Mo said together very angrily.

"Sorry" He paused "Well does anybody know if she has taken her painkillers recently?"

"Yh she took them not long before her uncontrollable pain started." Jonny said as all 3 of them were trying to comfort her and staring at Mr T hoping that he would subscribe her something or tell them what to do.

"Can we move her into a side bed or somewhere private?" He said as he didn't know what to do.

"If we move her we will most likely cause her more pain than she's already in." Michael said acting rather angrily at what Mr T said.

"Yes but if we get her into somewhere private and comfortable then it may help to ease the pain and I, well we can look her over." Michael sighed and agreed.

"Mo go and get us a wheel chair please." Michael said trying to be nice more not to make the situation any worse than it already was.

Mo soon came back with a wheel chair and had made the private bed on Darwin free.

Michael grabbed under her arms. Mo grabbed her legs and Jonny got her back and abdomen as to try and not cause her anymore discomfort. "1,2,3 lift2 Michael said. As he lifted her into the wheel Jac was still crying and she screamed again alarming the whole of Darwin.

They quickly moved her into the private bed and got her onto the bed which only caused more pain for Jac. They sat her up at 45 degrease with pillows and the bed itself. Jonny was massaging her abdomen as it usually would help but it didn't do anything.

All of a sudden Michael noticed her eyes starting to close. "Come on Jac stay with us" he said in all attempt to try and keep her from drifting out of consciousness but it didn't work. She slipped out of consciousness and as she did so, a thought sprung to Mr T's mind so he ran down to gynaecology and picked up some stronger painkillers (well the strongest ones that she could have due to her pregnancy.) and ran back to Darwin and gave the painkillers to Michael that he then put into her drip which he put in when Mr T was away.

After 10 minutes of the meds being put in her drip she became conscious again and didn't have hardly any pain. She woke up to see Michael, Mo and Mr T standing in front of her bed and Jonny lying next to her with one hand behind her neck and the other around her abdomen.

"Hey" She said to everyone just as Mr T left the room and went back to gynaecology

"You in any pain." Michael asked her.

"A bit but not as much as before." She said as she sat up a bit more and so Jonny copied.

"Good" Michael said "Well you have been subscribed new pills." He paused "Well we will leave you and Jonny to it ay" Mo and Michael left the room.


	7. No strength

"Hey, you are feeling better now?" He asked Jac as he hugged her gently.

"Yeah well pain wise still feel a bit sick though!" She said as he looked at her face and she did look a bit pale.

"You look a bit pale but not as pale as you were." Jonny said as Jac moved over and he lay next to her. "You will be discharged soon so you can neither walk home (even though he knew that she wouldn't pick it and he wouldn't allow it) or you can wait an hour in your office for me to finish and I will take you home."

"Can you take me home please?" She said rather innocently

"Corse you can you don't need to ask." He said hugging her again but not too tightly. "Well I will go and find Michael now, tell him the situation and see if he will discharge you." He said gently getting off the bed and walked out of the room.

He was soon back with Michael. "Right ok Jac, Jonny told me what's happening today, so I agreed to discharge you. But me and Mr Hansen have both agreed to give you and Jonny the rest of the week of and you need to rest. Ok Naylor." She nodded and Michael discharged her.

Jonny lead her to her office where he put her pills in her top draw and lay her down on the sofa. "Right, I want you to stay her and try and get some sleep, Ok" She nodded and fell asleep almost instantly so Jonny left her and got back to work.

At the end of his shift he walked into her office silently just in case she was asleep but she wasn't in her office. So he ran around the whole ward looking for her then he checked the ladies where he found her vomiting and nearly collapsed on the floor. He ran and sat behind her making sure she didn't collapse and but his hand around her abdomen just in case it was sore. (He didn't hold her hair back as it was in a bun).

Once she had finished he gently lifted her up and reached past her and flushed the toilet. He led her to the sinks where he kept her up as she washed her hands. Then he tried to help her walk but she wasn't strong enough so he picked her up and carried her into her office and placed her gently down onto the sofa and got her locker keys and went to the locker room where he got hers and his hospital hoodie and went back. (He got both as she was freezing cold) He put her hoodie on and then his before lifting her up and carrying her to the car.


	8. Forgot my pills

At the car he gently placed her down into the passenger seat and shutting the door before walking round and getting into drivers' seat and shutting the door and driving off to her flat.

At the flat he asked her if she could walk to the door. She tried but just kept falling to her knees so he carried her to the door. At the door he placed her on her feet and she used him to keep her up and he opened the door and picked her up. He shut the door with his foot and then carried her into the flat where he placed her gently placed her on her bed where she curled up in a ball and he put the duvet over her and she fell asleep…

In the middle of the night Jonny woke to Jac crying.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked as he sat up and put his hand around her shoulder. She couldn't speak and he then realised that she was in pain as her hands were tightly around her abdomen. "Where are your painkillers?" He asked as he started rubbing his hand on her abdomen to try and ease the pain.

"At work." She whispered just been able to get the words out.

He was thinking that he could go and collect her tablets but he couldn't leave her alone. Mo and Sasha had finished 2 hours ago and were probably asleep. Michael he thought so he grabbed Jac's phone and rang Michael.

Michael - Maconie what do you want?

Jonny – Are you at work?

Michael – Yes just about to give leave and give Serena a lift… Why?

Jonny – Jac's left her tablets in the top draw in her office and she's crying in pain, is there any chance

Michael – Me and Serena will be there in 10 with her tablets so for now just try and keep her calm and try rubbing her abdomen

Jonny – Thanks Michael bye.

Michael – Bye

He hung up

"Jac listen to me" Jonny started "Michael and Serena will be here soon with your tablets but until then you need to calm down ok." He finished and started rubbing her abdomen.

Not long after… The doorbell rings and Jonny goes and opens it and Michael and Serena came running in. Serena was calming Jac down Michael was sorting out her pills and Jonny was sat behind her rubbing her abdomen.

Michael gave her the tablets but she was in that much pain the she couldn't swallow them so Michael crushed them on a spoon and she managed to swallow them. Serena after 5 minutes after Jac took the tablets managed to calm Jac down and the pain subsided and Jac lay back on Jonny and fell asleep.

"Well we will leave you two to rest call either of us if you need anything." Serena whispered as not to wake Jac up and Jonny nodded lying Jac down properly and getting back into bed.

Michael and Serena left and Jonny fell asleep…

But for how long?...


	9. Blood everwhere

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while trying to balance school and fanfiction is so hard but anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Keeley x**

Jonny woke up to the sound of Jac's alarm. He lay there hoping it would turn of but it didn't. He turned over to see that Jac wasn't there. He quickly got up and turned of his alarm. He ran into the bathroom but that was empty he also tried the kitchen. That was empty to so he ran into the living room to see Jac sat with her knees up to her chest. he sat down next to and put his hand around her shoulders. Jac jumped a little when he put his around her shoulder but she said in the same position.

Jonny – Jac, You alright?

Jac shock her head and as she did so he saw her face. Her face was pure white and her eyes were red from crying with bags underneath from the lack of sleep.

Jonny – Jac, Whats wrong?

She stood up. Her vision went hazy and then she felt nothing. She fainted and Jonny's reaction wasn't quite quick enough as she smacked her ribs on the coffee table the hit her head on the corner of the table. Jonny quickly got up and knelt beside her.

Jonny – Jac, Jac?

He saw the blood on the floor from her head and panicked. He grabbed his phone of the table and dialled mo's number which he luckily knew off by heart.

Mo – Jonny Mac wassap? Is it something to do with a red headed consultant?

Jonny – Its her I need your help

Mo – What's she eating this time?

Jonny – Mo its not funny. She fainted and smacked her ribs on the table and her on the corner. She's unconscious and I cant wake her and there's blood everywhere. Mo what do I do?

Mo – Right leave her as she is now I'm on my way and I will call Sasha, Michael, Elliot, Hansen and Serena and explain the situation. In the mean time do not move her; try and stay calm; and keep checking her pulse ok?

Jonny – Ok.

Mo put the phone down and Jonny checked her pulse. I was weak but it was still there which was all that mattered to him.

A phew minutes pastednd every 30 seconds Jonny took her pulse and then he heard the door. He ran to it so see Mo, Sasha and Michael. They barged straight past him and ran into the living room to see Jac in a horrible state…


	10. Any internal damage?

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but school is taking over my life. grrrrr! And also sorry about the spelling mistakes on the last chapter! **

**Keeley x**

Michael and Sasha ran straight to Jac even though they were shocked at the sight. Jonny stood frozen, looking at the mother of his unborn baby lying on the floor helpless. Mo stood with Jonny and was talking to him. But he blocked it all out. He was in his own little world. He couldn't help but think that this was all his fault.

Mo – Jonny, Jonny Mac.

Jonny – Mmmmm

Mo – Did you listen to anything I just said?

Jonny shook his head.

Mo – Listen to me she will be alright. She got me, you, Michael and Sasha here and Hansen and Serena and everyone else at Holby ready for her, She will be in the best hands.

Meanwhile Michael and Sasha were dealing with Jac. Sasha took her pulse.

Michael – Hows her pulse?

Sasha – Very weak.

Michael – Go and get me a tea towel so I can put it on her head and we can get her to Holby as quick as possible.

Sasha went and got a towel and they placed it on her head. Michael picked up Jac and all of them got into Michael's 7 seater car. Mo and Jonny at the back. Jac lying down across two seats with Sasha next to her in the middle and Michael driving in the front.

As they arrived at Holby, Hansen, Serena, Malik, Chantelle and Elliot were outside with a trolley. Michael quickly stopped just outside got out, picked up Jac and placed her down on the trolley and she got whisked of with Jonny and Mo following behind.

Michael parked his car and ran to Keller where she was in a side bed. They had already done a x-ray and Mr Hansen was just coming back with them.

Jonny – Any internal damage?...


	11. All you can think about is going home?

_Jonny – Any internal damage?_

Hansen – As far as I can see no…

Jonny let out a sigh of relief.

Hansen – She should come around soon…

Jonny – How can I tell that there is a but in here somewhere?

Hansen – She might not remember everything straight away.

Michael walks in.

Michael – How is she?

Hansen – I will leave you lot to it.

Jonny – She will be ok and there is no internal damage but the blow to her head may cause her not to remember everything straight away.

Michael – Im sorry mate

Just as Michael says that Jac's eyes flutter. Jonny runs over and grabs her hand.

Jonny – Jac. Jac can you hear me?

Michael runs over and grabs her other hand.

Michael – Jac, if you can hear me squeeze my hand.

Jac lightly squeezed his hand.

Jonny – Did she squeeze?

Michael – Yes very lightly. Jac do you know who I am?

Jac shook her head

Jonny – Can you open your eyes?

Jac opened her eyes slightly.

Jonny – Do you know who I am?

Jac – J, J… (She stumbled) Jonny

Michael – Well done. Now can you tell me what is happened to you in a couple of months?

Jac shook her head?

Jonny – Do you know who I am to you?

Jac – Are… you… my…? Friend?

Jonny – Im your boyfriend and the farther of your child

Jac – When did I become… become… what's the word im looking for?

Michael – Pregnant Jac. And your 23 weeks.

Jac – Wha, When did this happen.

Her words tremble towards the end and a tear runs down her face.

Jonny – Hey don't cry. Listen we will take things slowly ok.

Jac nodded.

Michael – How does your head feel?

Jac – Sore, what happened?

Jonny – You were in the living room and you got up and fainted and hit your head and ribs on the table. Speaking of ribs how do they feel?

Jac – Really sore.

Michael – Do you mind if I check them over?

Jac nodded. He opened her hospital nighty a bit to see a huge bruise all over her chest.

Michael – Ouch Jac they must be sore. You ribs are badly bruised.

Jac – When can I go home?

Jonny – You have just been in an incident and all you can think about is when you're going home?

He sounded a bit like he was shouting. Jac got up and ran into the ladies toilets and locked herself into a cubical so nobody could get her and started crying…

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I might update again tonight if I have enough time!**

**Keeley x**


	12. jeopardising her recovery?

_Jac – When can I go home?_

_Jonny – You have just been in an incident and all you can think about is when you're going home?_

_He sounded a bit like he was shouting. Jac got up and ran into the ladies toilets and locked herself into a cubical so nobody could get her and started crying…_

Jonny watched her run. He didn't realise how much she had hurt her by those few word. 'Why did she run? Maybe I raised my voice?' Was all that was running through his head.

Michael – Nice one Maconie. What was the point in that? You have just made her run, probably cry and jeopardised her recovery. Well done mate now come and help me find her.

Jonny – Try the ladies first.

Jonny and Michael walked up to the door. Jonny opened the door and could here her tears already. He felt so guilty.

Jonny – Jac, Im so sorry.

Jac – Just leave me alone Jonny.

She almost whispered it. She felt light headed, but she didn't want to make it show.

Michael – At least unlock the door and come out Naylor.

And to that she opened the door but as she walked towards the sink she felt really light headed so griped onto the sick for support.

Jonny – JAC

She remembered hearing his voice but couldn't reply as everything went black. Jonny ran and caught her before she hit the ground.

Jonny – Jac, can you hear me.

The was no response.

Michael – Im going to get a trolley.

Jonny – It's fine I will carry her. She wouldn't want the fuss.

Michael – So you don't want to hurt her feelings now.

Jonny lifted her up and began to walk back to the bed she was in.

Jonny – You know I didn't mean that.

Jonny carefully placed her onto the bed to see her eyes fluttering.

Michael – Jac can you hear me.

She nodded and slightly opened her eyes to see Jonny and Michael and nurse she hadn't seen before.

Jac –I'm tiered

Jonny – get some rest but before you do, im so sorry for what I did earlier I promise you I didn't mean it.

Jac nodded and fell into a deep sleep…

**I WILL update again today I promise this time. Yesterday I had to go off to dance the Latin so I didn't get chance to update but here you go. Please review!**

**Keeley x**


	13. Discharge papers

_Jac –I'm tiered_

_Jonny – get some rest but before you do, im so sorry for what I did earlier I promise you I didn't mean it._

_Jac nodded and fell into a deep sleep…_

After a long 14 hr rest she awoke.

Michael – Morning sleepy head!

Jac – Morning, Where's Jonny?

Michael – He's just gone to get you some stuff because im discharging you later IF you let Maconie look after you AND you have a whole weeks rest and not do much.

Jac – Fine as long as I get to go home cause these hospital beds are really uncomfortable!

Jonny walked in half way through her sentence.

Jonny – Sounds like your back to your normal self! How you feeling now?

Jac – I've been better and I'm a bit sore but im ok!

Michael – Im just going to fill in the discharge papers

Michael walks away to the nurses station to fill out the discharge forms.

Jac – Are you sure you want to spend a WHOLE week looking after me?

Jonny – It's better than you sitting her moaning on how bad these hospital beds are! I'm joking, as long as im with you and your getting better than that's good with me!

Jac – Thank you.

Michael comes back in.

Michael – Your free to go, BUT remember what I said ok Naylor!

Jac – Ok now can I get changed in peace or do I have to have somebody here for that too?

Jonny – I will be just outside if you need me!

Jonny helped Jac up and gave her the clothes out of her bag and her and Michael left the room.

A little while later Jac emerged from her room fully clothed and her bag in her hand which obviously Jonny took of her.

Michael – See you in a week Naylor!

And with that Jac and Jonny left the hospital hand in hand heading towards the taxi Jonny had order to go back to Jac's…

**I know it's only short but im trying to build up to something so there may be a few short chapters. Probably won't update again today cause I have scouts but I will probs update tomoz a couple of times. As always please review.**

**Keeley x**


	14. Hey what's wrong?

**I am going to update at least once more tonight and maybe my other Fanfiction A trip to America!**

_And with that Jac and Jonny left the hospital hand in hand heading towards the taxi Jonny had order to go back to Jac's…_

On arrival at Jac's, he forgot how much if a mess it was in until they got in the living room. She took one look and stood there gob smacked. Who wouldn't? Seeing all the blood on the floor made her stomach churn but she didn't want to tell Jonny of cause! All she could think of to say was.

Jac – Did this come from my head or stomach? Her voice was edgy and she tried not to let Jonny know how afraid she was now but he could read her like a book and he saw that but he didn't want to worry her… How could he put this now…? All he came out with was

Jonny – A mixture of both, mainly your head though I think. But don't worry about that now. Sorry I did forget that was there. Why don't you have a bath?

Jac nodded and looked at her stomach it was swelling as her little baby grew. She then thought about the dressing.

Jac – What about the dressing. I don't have any of these stocked here.

Jonny - It's a good job that Michael sent some home with us then isn't it? Listen stop worrying and go and have a nice long bath and I will be up when I have cleaned this up, ok?

She nodded and walked up the stairs slower than usual and began running the bath… Meanwhile downstairs Jonny was fiercely scrubbing at the carpet trying to remove the stains… A little while later he was satisfied on how much he had removed and pulled the rug over it so Jac could no longer see it! He cleaned up the table (Which he really wanted to get rid of before the baby was born but Jac wasn't having any of it!), put away all the things he had used and made his way up the stairs.

As he reached the top of the stairs he heard a small muffled cry coming from the bathroom. He slowly opened the door seeing Jac in a ball in the middle of the bath tub. He rushed next to her and knelt down by the side of the bath, holding Jac's hand.

Jonny – Hey what's wrong?


	15. Guilt

**Like I promised another ep up and if I'm feeling generous (which I am) I will stop trying to make a routine to 'the fox (what does the fox say?)' and update again! P.s the routine if for a show the scouts do and I have to start teaching tomoz #scary!**

**Keeley x**

_Jonny – Hey what's wrong?_

To start with he thought that she was in pain but he knelt over the bath and she wasn't clutching her abdomen so that was a good start! She lifted her head to see what he was looking at and he saw her teary eyes so he decided to repeat what he said again!

Jonny – What's wrong?

Jac – I didn't know it was that bad. I'm so sorry for fainting on you and bleeding everywhere and you seeing me like that…

She kept going on and on making it out like it was all her fault and he felt so guilt that that's what she thought and she felt guilty for him seeing her like that, it must have been terrifying. She only stopped when he put his hand gently on her arm, rubbed it gently and before he began speaking his kind words of wisdom to her.

Jonny – Jac listen to me. Yes it was terrifying but your alive now and that's all that matters. You couldn't have stopped yourself from fainting so it wasn't your fault.

Jac – It was, I never should of got up and I should of got rid of that table.

Her tears were now freely falling down her face.

Jonny – Listen to me again. You weren't to know you were going to faint and hit your head and ribs on the table. How about we get you a new carpet and get rid of that table?

He wasn't sure how he would take this but he may as well try.

Jac – Ok… Jonny

Jonny – Mmmm

Jac – Thank you

Jonny – For?

Jac – Everything. You saved my life

Jonny – Well I could hardly stand there and watch you die could I? Right, are you ready to get out?

Jac nodded and stood up and stepped out, Jonny got her a towel and wrapped it around her and accidently did it a bit tight and hurt her ribs. She groaned in agony and lent on him for support.

Jonny – Jac, I'm so sorry I promise I didn't mean to do that. I'm taking it there still sore?

She nodded and he brought her into and lose hug and led her into the bedroom. He helped her get changed into her pj's and helped her into bed making sure she was comfy. After he was satisfied that she was comfy as she was asleep almost he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed next to her. Luckily for him she sleeps on her side so he gently slipped his hands around her abdomen where there child that had caused so much pain to Jac already, lay. He placed his hands on top of hers and he fell into a beautiful sleep!


	16. Will you Jac Naylor marry me?

**This will be the last time tonight I will be updating this. Going to try and update a trip to America! Like I said I have updated again. Took time out of my busy dancing to update this for you guys (if anyone actually reads them!). Love updating this Fanfic!**

**Keeley x**

_Jac nodded and stood up and stepped out, Jonny got her a towel and wrapped it around her and accidently did it a bit tight and hurt her ribs. She groaned in agony and lent on him for support._

_Jonny – Jac, I'm so sorry I promise I didn't mean to do that. I'm taking it there still sore?_

_She nodded and he brought her into and lose hug and led her into the bedroom. He helped her get changed into her pj's and helped her into bed making sure she was comfy. After he was satisfied that she was comfy as she was asleep almost he stripped down to his boxers and slipped into bed next to her. Luckily for him she sleeps on her side so he gently slipped his hands around her abdomen where there child that had caused so much pain to Jac already, lay. He placed his hands on top of hers and he fell into a beautiful sleep!_

The next morning Jonny awoke first and watched his beautiful girlfriend sleep. She looked so elegant in her sleep it was the only time she would usually relax but today she felt tense for some unknown reason to him. She started fidgeting in her sleep and mumbling something along the lines of 'sorry, Jonny, I'm so sorry.' He thought she was having a nightmare and so he was prepared to feel the wrath of Naylor to wake her!

He gently shook her shoulders and said…

Jonny - Jac, Jac sweetheart wake up

She woke with a start and shot up causing her to feel a bit of pain from where her stitches were but nothing much. He placed his hand on her should and gently pushed her back down and she snuggled up to him.

Jonny – What was that all about?

Jac – What?

Jonny – Your dream

Jac – I was seeing what happened to me from your point of view. Jonny it was horrible.

She tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall but it was no use. The tears ran down her face but were soon stopped by Jonny's thumb.

Jonny – I've told you to stop worrying, ok. You're only going to cause distress to you and our baby. And I know you wouldn't want that.

Jac nodded and calmed down a bit. She snuggled right up against him and he realised how cold she was.

Jonny – Jac your freezing.

Jac – No I'm not

Jonny – You are now stay here and I'm going to get you something warmer to put on, ok.

She nodded and he went to collect some warmer clothing. He soon returned with a pair of leggings, tracks, his long sleeve t-shirt and a jumper. He helped her up and helped her change before sitting her on her bead, reaching into the draw, slipping something into his pocket and he got 2 pairs of socks. One fleecy pair, one normal pair. He put the normal ones on then the fleecy ones.

Now he thought this was the prime time to ask her something he had been wanting to ask her for ages but he took this as his time and fired away. He got down on one and said…

Jonny – Will you Jac Naylor marry me?


	17. What have i told you about that!

_Jonny – Will you Jac Naylor marry me?_

She stared at him for a split second thinking, or was she? Was she teasing him? He was no thinking he had done the wrong thing before she came out with one word.

Jac – Yes

He put the beautiful silver ring with a diamond on her finger. The relief was unbelievable for him. He got up from him one knee and pulled her into a hug, being gentle as her ribs were still sore. The only 3 words he could think to whisper into her ear was

Jonny – I love you

He wasn't expecting to hear anything of her but she spoke

Jac – I love you too

He was gob smacked. Did he hear what he thing he heard? She said she loved him. Her hormones must have been going hay wire for her to think let alone say. Maybe pregnancy had melted her ice cold exterior. It couldn't of done, this is Jac Naylor. Anyway he was happy and he wanted his fiancé to know that. He was the happiest he had been in his life. So was she but she wouldn't say that. Well you never know, she told him she loved him so maybe she would! He held her until she eventually let go.

Jonny – Right let's get you into warmer clothing

She nodded and her fiancé helped her to get changed. After about 5 minutes of having her warmer clothes on how cold she was. She now felt warmer and sat on the bed next to her sexy fiancé.

Jac – I was cold.

Jonny – You were freezing. Probably borderline hyperthermia. You any warmer now.

Jac – Yes thanks

Jonny – Shall we go and get something to eat?

Jac nodded and they walked downstairs. Jonny made some lovely hot buttery toast and they sat and ate in-front of the tv. A thought popped in to his mind. He may as well put it out there…

Jonny – Jac, I've been thinking…

Jac – What have I told you about that!

Jonny couldn't help but chuckle to himself!

Jonny – Why don't we go into work today…

Jac – I thought you didn't want me working yet?

Jonny – Let me finish!

Jac – Ok, Ok

Jonny – Why don't we go into work today and announce our engagement?

Jac – Why not

Jonny – Really?

Jac – If you want to that's fine with me, that means I can go and see Sasha and Michael!

Jonny pulled her into a hug and couldn't help but thank her.

Jonny – Thank you

Jac – No problem!

Jonny – Shall we go then?

Jac – Sure, why not!

Jac and Jonny left the house and got into Jac's car and left for Holby!

**Hope you like it! Should hopefully update again tomorrow or maybe tonight but HOLBY CITY takes priority! Please r&r! **

**Thanks **

**Keeley xx**


	18. Brothers and Sisters' talk!

_Jac and Jonny left the house and got into Jac's car and left for Holby!_

They pulled up outside of Holby and walked into the cafeteria. Jac instantly saw Michael and groaned in annoyance as he gave her a 'why are you here' look and walked towards them.

Michael – Naylor I thought I told you not to come to work for another couple of days

Jac – I'm not here to work

Michael – Why you here then? Have you pulled out any of your stitches?

Jac – No, im well were here to announce to Darwin and our close friends that were engaged and so I could see you and Sasha.

Michael – Congrats Naylor and Maconie.

Jonny – Were going to tell Darwin and then I will bring Jac down to you and

Sasha if that's alright with you?

Michael – Yh, im sure we can take a break for Naylor here!

Michael, Jac and Jonny got into the lift. After leaving Michael on Keller Jac and Jonny went up to Darwin.

They walked up to the nurses station and Jonny got everyone's attention.

Jonny – Excuse me everyone would you mind gathering around for 2 minutes, me and Jac have something to tell you.

Everyone gathered around and Jonny carried on.

Jonny – We thought that you should be there first to know that me and my beautiful fiancé are going to get married!

The whole of Darwin erupted into cheers.

Mo ran up to Jonny and gave him a hug and Elliot walked up to Jac and gave her a light hug as he wasn't sure if here ribs were still sore.

Elliot – Congratulations Jac, you know this is the happiest I have seen you in all the years I have worked with you.

Jac – It's the happiest I have felt in a long time!

After a lot of congratulations Jac and Jonny left for keller. And Elliot shouted to Jac.

Elliot – See you on Tuesday Jac!

Jac – See you Elliot.

They made there way down to Keller were Jac went with Michael and Sasha and so Jonny thought it was best to let Michael, Jac and Sasha have there 'brother and sisters' talk for a while so went to the cafeteria with Mo.

In Michael's office all 3 consultants got comfy and began there 'brothers and sisters' talk as always. What could possibly go wrong?

**Sorry for not updating this last night, my parents wouldn't let me have my laptop. Grrrr wasn't very happy! Anyway here it is hope you like it. R&R**

**Keeley x**


	19. Fainting

_In Michael's office all 3 consultants got comfy and began there 'brothers and sisters' talk as always. What could possibly go wrong?_

During their little talk Jac felt a twinge. Multiple things were going through her head. Her pained and confused face didn't go unmissed by Michael.

Michael – You alright Jac, Is there something wrong?

Jac – I, I don't know

Sasha – How about me and Michael give you a once over?

She just kept thinking. What was it? She nodded anyway and she got up. Pain ripped through her lower abdomen and she let out a whimper and fell to the floor.

Michael – Jac, Jac whats wrong?

She was gasping for breath to the point where she felt light headed and everything was hazy, Michael watched as her eyelids dropped and opened and she tried to stay conscious.

Michael – Jac stay with me.

She tried. She tried so hard but if failed. Her body fell backwards and she felt nothing. Sasha slid behind her and caught her.

Sasha – Call Jonny

Michael – Leave her here though, she wouldn't want the attention

Michael got on the phone Jonny.

Michael – Jonny get up here now.

Jonny – Why, whats wrong?

Michael – Jac's fainted I think, but before she was in pain.

Jonny – Give me 2 minutes.

Michael hung up and turned his attention back to Jac. Her eyelids hadn't started fluttering yet but just as he and said, Jonny turned up and barged through the door. He stared at the mother of his child with pure shock. He watched as her eyelids began to flutter. He ran and took her hand and spoke gently.

Jonny – Jac sweetheart if you can hear me squeeze my hand.

She lightly squeezed his hand and opened her eyes slightly.

Jonny – Can you tell me why you were in pain earlier?

Jac – I, I think it was just me endometriosis, I forgot to take my pills earlier.

Jonny – Take them now you silly billy, you had me terrified!

He got her tablets out of her bag and gave them to her. She swallowed them dry and sat up by herself.

Jonny – I think we will take you home now to rest.

Jonny and Michael helped Jac up and Jonny put his hand around her waist and led her towards the door.

Michael and Sasha – See ya Jac, Congratulations to the both of you!

And with that they left the hospital grounds and headed for home!

**Sorry for not updating, got competitions here there and everywhere! Busy schedule! Anyway here you are! Please r&r!**

**Keeley x **


	20. It can't be?

_And with that they left the hospital grounds and headed for home._

A few months later, when Jac was 38 weeks pregnant Jonny was trying to attempt to get her to take early maternity leave. Of corse, she was having non of it.  
At the nurses station.  
Jonny - come on Jac, go on maternity leave  
Jac - Jonny, you don't rule my life and I have said NO.  
Jonny - when will you go on maternity leave then?  
Jac - when my waters break  
Jonny - you have to be kidding me?  
Jac - no, you really think that some midget is going to rule my life and stop me from working. Your sadly mistaken.  
Jonny - that midget is our baby Jac.  
Jac hadn't notice Mo stroll over and sit on the chair listening into there conversation  
Jac - Jonny, all my life I have worked for my career, to work my way to the top, and now I have my place at the top I am not going to fall of my platform for some midget that cries all the time and I won't be able to concentrate  
Mo - typical Jac  
Jac - and what do you mean by that Maureen?  
Mo - always putting your work before your personal life. Come on Jac, Jonny's right you should go on maternity leave.  
Jac - I don't care what you too think, it's my decision not yours, and as I'm due on the Sunday I will go on maternity leave on the Sunday.  
Just then Jac felt a sharp pain rip through her abdomen. It felt nothing like her endometriosis pains. No it couldn't be. It was too soon. Jacs face looked worried and pained. Which of corse didn't go un noticed by Jonny and Mo.  
Jonny - what's wrong jac? Is it the baby?  
She stared into mid space thinking on how little she had done and her little girl would be here soon. What she said before was all an act. She wanted this girl more than anything. She had to think of something quick.  
Jac - no it's just my endometriosis playing up. I forgot to take my tablets this morning.  
Mo - corse it is  
Jac - it is now leave me alone  
She started walking towards her office and Jonny followed.  
Jac - if you follow me maconnie I will castrate you  
Jonny stood frozen on the spot. He knew it wasn't her endometriosis. It could of just been Braxton hix? He turned on his heel and walked back to the nurses station when he had quite an interesting conversation with Mo...

**Sorry for late update, been busy all week with Halloween and I put on a Halloween performance for scouts! Anyway here it is! I may update again tonight. Btw this was done on my iPad, thought I might try it out! R&R as always  
Thanks  
Keeley x**


	21. Honestly, petrified

_Jonny stood frozen on the spot. He knew it wasn't her endometriosis. It could of just been Braxton hix? He turned on his heel and walked back to the nurses station when he had quite an interesting conversation with Mo..._

Mo - I bet you it's not her endometriosis  
Jonny - we're on the same page! Do you think she has gone into labour of if it's Braxton hix?  
Mo - only time will tell my dear friend

Meanwhile  
Jac sat on her chair in her and Elliot's joint office with her hands firmly on her bump. Was she in the early stages of labour or was it Braxton hix. Has she gone into early labour because of the stress. I mean it can happen. All jac could think about was her little girl and what it was that she had felt not so long ago. She was deep in thought when she herd a knock at the door. She was brought out of her trance as Jonny walked in.  
Jac - what do you want Jonny?  
Jonny - to tell me what is really wrong with you would be a good place to start  
Jac - like I said before it was my endometriosis  
Jonny - and I know that was a lie  
Jacs head was swirling. How could he read her like a book? What do I do now?  
Jac - is there anything else  
Jonny - so are you admitting that it wasn't you endometriosis?  
Jac - did I say that...? No now anything else  
She was stressing now. That isn't good for her or the baby.  
Jonny - go home Jac  
Jac - like I said Jonny I'm fine now leave me alone  
As she said that she got up again and that same ripping pain was there again. She fell to the floor and couldn't help but let out a quiet groan.  
Jonny - jac, you alright?  
She was speechless. She couldn't get anything to come out. No one single word.  
Jonny - I told you it wasn't your endometriosis  
The pain had gone, it just left a dull aching feeling in her abdomen. What does she say to Jonny? He must to of guessed by now. I mean i know he is a Nurse but he ain't that stupid.  
Jonny - come on your going down to maternity  
Jac - no Jonny, I'm not going.  
Jonny - why not jac?  
He was puzzled. Why doesn't she want to go down there? Is she frightened? No this is Jac Naylor she is never frightened. Or though she could be...  
Jac - I, erm, don't want to go, you can't make me  
Jonny - I know your Jac Naylor the 'ice queen' and I know you never admit to when your scared but come on Jac please tell me how your feeling, honestly.  
Jac - honestly, petrified

**Thanks for reading. Love reading your comments. Please don't be afraid to tell me it's rubbish because when I read mine and then other peoples, mine sounds terrible. Anyway here's another chapter!  
Thanks  
Keeley xx**


End file.
